The Search for CoolMax
by Rehsh
Summary: The X-men help a strange fellow who shows up at the mansion one night


ll Characters that resemble Marvel characters probably are Marvel's characters. Wayne the Mole is mine. Idea for the story was discovered in a long, continuing discussion at an egroup that I belong to.

The Search for CoolMax

Wolverine, Gambit, Iceman and Scott were playing Hand & Foot Canasta in the parlor late one cold, blustery night. Wolverine was not very happy to find out that there weren't any real hands and feet involved, nor was he allowed to go and procure any. He sullenly stared at his cards.

"Wha' s wrong, mon ami? Dis game not to yor likin'?" Gambit asked, grinning like an idiot, as he drew two cards from the pile.

"The game is fine. I jus thought we're gonna ta beat up some baddies, then go play cards." The feral answered gruffly. Scott and Bobby laughed at Logan's comment.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Scott said getting to his feet.

"No. I will." Bobby said as he froze Scott's feet to the floor and ran for the door.

Scott quickly fired off two shots with his eyebeams shattering the ice holding his feet. Then ran after Bobby yelling obscenities at him. Wolverine and Gambit just looked at each other. They also got to their feet and headed for the door not wanting to miss a good fight between Scooter and Drake.

Bobby threw open the door and was surprised to see a man, his eyes were bloodshot, his thick glasses were cock-eyed on his face, his hair and clothing in total disarray, looking like he was going to collapse at any moment, standing in the door. "Please come in." Bobby said moving out of the way allowing the retched soul to enter.

The man practically fell into the mansion. Scott grabbed his arm steadying him. Bobby grabbed hold of the other arm and they helped the man into a nearby chair.

By that time Wolverine and Gambit had entered the foyer. "What happened to him?" Wolverine grunted crossing his arms over his chest.

"He don' look to good."

"What happened to you, mister?" Scott asked the man who was mumbling to himself.

"They tell me to go to Walmart. I go and look and it's not there. I tell Them it's not there. They tell me to go to JCPenny. I go and look and it's not there. I tell Them it's not there. They tell me to go to Steinmart. I go and look and it's not there. I tell Them it's not there.." The man was mumbling.

"Sir, who are you? Who is Them?" Bobby asked shaking the man's shoulders gently. Then to the others "Maybe we should get Hank. It looks like the guy has cracked."

As if coming out of a trance, the man shook himself and looked around. "I'm Wayne the Mole." The man said softly sitting up and trying to smooth out his clothes.

"That's good." Scott encouraged.

"Can ya tell us about the "them" that you were rantin' about?" Logan asked.

"It is the ladies at my egroups." Wayne replied straightening his glasses.

"Femmes?" Gambit perked up. He loved the ladies.

"Oh. No. You don't want to mess with these ladies." Wayne said quickly when he noticed the gleam in Gambit's demon eyes.

"You kept saying that you would go and look and it's not there. Well, what are you looking for?" Scott questioned.

"I'm looking for CoolMax. And I can't seem to find it anywhere." Wayne said.

"Oh, finding CoolMax shouldn't be a problem." Scott replied. "We have means of finding people that most others don't have."

"Will you help me find CoolMax?" Wayne the Mole asked looking hopeful for the first time in months.

"Of course." All four X-men replied

Wayne jumped up and grabbed Scott's hand pumping it up and down enthusiastically. He did the same to the other three. "Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me. I've searched for months for CoolMax but I haven't found a trace."

When Wolverine had untangled his hand from Wayne he said "I'll get one of the girls to get ya somethin' to eat while we do the searchin'." and guided Wayne to the kitchen.

The four X-men came up with a game plan as soon as Logan had come back from the kitchen.

"I'll use my contacts ta find the homme's friend, Fearless Leader." Gambit snickered.

Scott glared at the Cajun. "I'll get Jean to use Cerebro just incase CoolMax is a mutant." Scott said.

"I guess I'll start calling the hospitals in the area and see if there is any CoolMaxes there." Bobby volunteered. The other three looked at him disappointedly. "What!?!" He complained. "Have you seen what the weather is like out there?" Gambit, Scott and Wolverine turned away from Bobby shaking their heads.

"I'll call in some favors and see if we can find this guy." Wolverine replied taking his old beat up leather jacket and put it on. "I'll be back later." Bobby silently cheered as Logan left.

Gambit grabbed his trenchcoat then looked at Bobby. "Ya goin', mon ami?"

"Nope. Staying right here."

"I t'ink I'll be stopping by de Club after all de searching. A man needs ta relax sometime, non?"

"The Club!?!" Bobby almost shouted. "The one with all the beautiful women!"

"Dat's de one."

"I'm going!" Bobby exclaimed as he grabbed his coat quickly putting it on. He turned to face Gambit.

"X-men, ROCK!" They yelled and head-butted each other.

Scott groaned as he watched the two knock each other out and fall to the floor. "They'll never learn." He muttered. _That is the fourth time this month. _He thought as he stepped over the two prone men on the way to find his wife.

To be continued...


End file.
